User talk:GEGI
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the CrAsh-Safe&Sound Friendship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JosephBlue (talk) 08:19, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Zaya Yep I ship Zaya :) I support all three of Maya's ships. Idk I've kinda always shipped Zaya deep down but of course Camaya will always be number one in my heart but yeah I've announced to the wiki that my Zaya feels are back again haha 20:15, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Haha I love you too! And yeah same here...I mean I like Matlingsworth too but I get so irritated by all the Zaya/Zig hate honestly. Like there were times when I hated characters from the past who did stuff but then they eneded up redeeming themselves and becoming my favorite characters. Like people judge situations too easily and that's what I hate about all the Zig bashing. I've always loved Zig and we may not even know half of his story or why he's all edgy now. Plus like he still has a lot of time left on the show like cmon. 23:51, April 11, 2014 (UTC) GEGI!! GEGI!!! I LOVE your profile, those pictures Yui/Hinata <33333 Alltimekieran (talk) 18:09, June 23, 2014 (UTC) D: GEGIIII I NEED YOUR HELP, I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER AND I NEED THAT PHOTOSHOP LINK WHERE WE BOTH DOWNLOADED. DO YOU STILL HAVE IT? {{SUBST:Template:BreatheMe/Sig2} 20:07, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Mako-chan ; A ; OMG RIGHT? I just found out about him whilst scrolling through Hummingbird and taking a good look at some of the castings and thought to myself "Oh my sweet lawd *~*" He is GORGEOUS. I don't blame you for being obsessed with him for a year, omg. I can actually picture him as Eren so much. ♥ ^ His smile is infectious omfg. And I ship you with him a lot. :3 On a side-note, I can't wait to watch him in KNT live-action film. They look even more perfect IRL, gahhh. skjahdklasj; flawless [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 03:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello (*・∀・*) It's changed now. Hope you like it. :D If you ever want it changed again, just lemme know ~ [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 21:20, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Bby Hi bae, I'm fine. I just think people there are really getting on my shit list, :/ I still can't believe how attacked I was for saying I wanted to watch anime and be happy. It's beyond me. But thanks for asking bby <3 BiewBiew (talk) 02:15, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Babe~ Aww, I really love us as Sheeta/Pazu though. ;_; I don't really know what to say ugh. Me and Cam are already Sophie/Howl so like...ajsjsjsjksks;...ugh. But if he really does want the ship, then you and I can give it up. I just don't know why just one wiki ship can have Sheeta/Pazu tho like...sigh. :( [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 00:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC)